You Belong With Me
by bowsie22
Summary: Hank has a huge crush on his neighbour, Alex. Pity their only contact is through and their bedroom windows. Alex/Hank  Havok/Beast  High School AU Oneshot


**Summary:** Hank McCoy has a huge crush on next door neighbour Alex Summers. Pity their only contact is through notes on their windows. Taken from kink meme prompt here

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction. Marvel owns the characters and Taylor Swift owns the video.

**Warnings:** none

**Rating:** PG-13

**You Belong With Me**

They were fighting again. Not Hank's parents, but Alex Summer and his girlfriend. Hank was a concerned friend, which was why he watching Alex get increasingly angry through his bedroom window, which looked into Alex's bedroom. He knew it was Emma Frost on the phone. She was the only person capable of annoying the quarterback to this extent. He watched as Alex hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. He quickly scribbled a note into his notebook and held it up for Alex.

**You ok?**

The older boy laughed and found his own notebook.

**Yeah. Just tired of all the drama.**

**Sorry.**

**Not your fault. Don't worry about it.**

Hank took a deep breath. He was going to do it. He was going to tell Alex that he loved him. He wrote it as neatly as he could. He steeled himself and held up the note only to discover Alex's curtains were closed. Hank dropped back onto his bed, depressed. He could study for that chemistry, but he was good at science. He could listen to music. That always calmed him down. He turned on his All American Rejects album and danced around his room as Dirty Little Secret began, unaware of his neighbour watching him, a grin splitting his face at the adorable geek.

* * *

><p>Well, I failed that test."<p>

Hank laughed at his dramatic friend.

"Charles, you did not fail. You never fail."

"Hm, you're right. Ugh, you know with our brains you think we'd be able to recognize what this slop is."

Hank poked at his food.

"It might be spaghetti. Or stew. Why don't we bring our own lunches?"

"That requires getting up earlier in the morning."

Hank did like sleeping in until half seven. Still didn't mean he wanted to eat cafeteria food.

"He's looking again."

"Alex?"

"With that she witch Emma Frost by his side, doubtful. No, Shaw."

Sebastian Shaw. He was the second quarterback for the football team and had a thing for Hank and Charles. Not a bad thing, at least, not an angry thing. He had a physical thing for the two, which was so wrong.

"Don't worry Charles. Raven and Erik are talking to him."

"Beating him you mean."

Erik Lensherr and Raven Xavier protected Hank and Charles from Shaw. Raven was Charles' twin sister. Erik was the fullback for the school's football team and Charles' boyfriend. Something Hank was still trying to understand.

"Remind me again, how did you get Erik Lensherr?"

"He asked me out. Said he'd been watching me for a while and would I go on a date with him?"

"Lucky. You think there's hope for me and Alex?"

"Doubtful. Erik was single, Alex has the white witch."

"Why do we call her that?"

"Because Emma really likes white."

Their conversation was interrupted by Erik sliding into the seat next to Charles and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Hey love. I had to leave. Emma was making prom plans. It's sickening."

"About prom."

"You want to go don't you?"

"Please. I'll make it worth your while."

"Ew!"

"Hank, if you don't want to listen, leave."

"Well, I do have to get to class to set up my project. See you later."

His friend didn't answer, too entwined in boyfriend's lips. Hank shook his head and walked, with a final look at Alex, sucking up to Emma Frost.

* * *

><p>After school, Hank didn't want to go home right away. His parents worked long hours, so he was often alone in the house. He sat on a bench in the park reading Biochemistry of Cell Singling when he heard his name being called. Alex fropped into the seat beside.<p>

"Hey Hank. What are you reading? Is that a school book?"

"No. I just like biochemistry."

Alex smiled fondly at his geeky friend.

"You think you passed that test?"

"Probably. What about you? Or did you spent the entire evening playing X-Box again?"

"X-Box. Come on, you can help me if I need right, yeah?"

"Of course. Again."

The two boys laughed and Alex ran a gentle hand down the side of Hank's face. He pulled Hank's glasses off his face and stared into his eyes.

"You look a lot better without the glasses."

The smaller boy blushed and mumbled his thanks, noticing that Alex was still touching his face.

"You'd look a lot better without the glasses."

The jock pulled the glasses off his face as he said this, fingers trailing along Hank's prominent cheekbones.

"Yeah, but now I can't see."

"Contacts. You have beautiful eyes Hank."

Hank blushed but before he could answer, a horn beeped. Emma Frost pulled up in her white Mercedes, glaring at Hank.

I'd better go. Here are your glasses back."

"Thanks. Bye."

Hank watched sadly as Alex climbed into Emma's car, the girl giving him a victorious glare as she kissed Alex. Hank hated her.

* * *

><p>Prom. The mere word made Hank break out in sweats. The pressure to ask a girl out and buy her stuff. Hank was no good with girls. Or guys for that matter. The only person he liked was Alex. Speaking of the blond, he was standing in front of his mirror, looking delicious in a tux. The jock scribbled a quick note onto his notepad.<p>

**Prom?**

**No. Studying :D**

**Pity. We could have had fun.**

**Sorry.**

Alex threw a small smile at Hank and walked out of his bedroom. The other boy sighed. Maybe prom wasn't that bad an idea. Charles and Raven would be there. Raven was going stag as well, so they could be stag together. Hank had a suit in his closet. He steeled himself and took it out, quickly changing. He took a look in the mirror and passed himself. Time to go prom.

* * *

><p>Alex was pissed off. Why had he come to prom? Emma was still asking people for votes for prom king and queen and Alex was sulking in a corner. Which was where Erik found him.<p>

"Come on. Can't be that bad."

"Why am I with Emma?"

"Can't tell you. Everyone hates her. You know who you'd be happier with?"

Alex followed Erik's gaze to Charles and Hank.

"Hank came?"

"Showed up about 15 minutes ago."

Alex studied his friend. Erik was staring at Charles. Erik never took his eyes of Charles actually. They were always touching, always kissing and always together. Alex was like that with Hank. He was always looking at the younger boy, always speaking to him and touched him whenever possible.

"Oh my God."

"There is it. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised my boyfriend I'd slow dance with him."

Even though Erik complained, Alex knew that the fullback wouldn't change a thing about his relationship. He saw his girlfriend talking to Hank. This was not good. Before he could get to them, Hank ran out of the building, face in his hands as Emma smiled victoriously.

"What did you say to him?"

"Alex calm down. He's just a little nerd. He's not important."

"He is to me! What did I ever see in you? You're a bitch. We are through. Enjoying being queen. It's all you have!"

Alex followed Hank's path and found him in the park on their bench.

"Hey."

"Alex. Why aren't you at prom?"

"Rather be here."

Hank smiled as Alex sat down beside him and handed him tissue to wipe his tears.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. I was just overreacting."

"Hank. You never overreact. You're too sensible. She must have said something really bad."

"Have you ever really liked someone you shouldn't?"

Alex took a hold of Hank's hand.

"I really like someone. But I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Alex?"

"Hank, you're amazing. You're smart and friendly, even to Emma and you are gorgeous, no matter what anyone says to you. I love you Hank."

"I love you too Alex."

The two boys sat on the bench, holding hands. The silence was broken by Hank.

"So, do we kiss now?".

Alex laughed softly and pulled Hank towards him. He wrapped an arm around Hank's waist. Hank gasped as he felt Alex's chapped lips on his own. Alex took that chance to lick into Hank's mouth, their tongues battling for control, a battle Hank lost. They broke apart when the need for breath became too great. Hank looked dazed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Hank broke into laughter, delighted.

"Alex, I never thought this would happen."

"Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too. You want to come back to my house? My parents are at work."

"Yeah."

As Hank stood up, still holding Alex's hand, leading the older boy to his house. Alex spent the entire walk staring at Hank's ass, which was a work of art. Why had he waited so long for this? He pulled Hank back into his body and wrapped his arms around him, grinning as Hank wrapped his arms around his neck. Alex pressed kisses all over the others face and finally pressed one to his mouth.

"You belong with me, right?"

"Yep. Forever. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex felt stupid that it had taken his this long. But now he had Hank and he was never giving him up. They belonged with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Done. R&R folks. My first X-Men fic, hope you liked it :D


End file.
